Professor X
Charles Xavier is the founder of Xavier's School for the Gifted and the X-Men. He is a Mutant born with Telepathy, Telekinesis and Mind Control. He adopted Raven Dalkhome as his daughter in the 80s. He met a man named Erik Lehnsherr who was also a Mutant with Metal Manipulation. Erik wanted Mutants to rule the world but Charles disagreed and so Erik went rogue and stole Raven away from him and took on the name Magneto and gave Raven an alter ego named Mystique. Years later, Charles opened a school called Xavier's School for the Gifted, he met a Mutant named Hank McCoy known as Beast, Hank helped Charles with opening the school. Magneto had to stop Charles from opening the school. So Charles assembled a team with Mutants that can protect the world from Magneto. Years later, Magneto returned with a group called the Brotherhood of Mutants with Mystique and a Mutate named Deadpool. He recruited more mutants like Rogue, Iceman, Colossus & Wolverine to take them down. They battled each other at Quebec City. Powers & Abilities Powers Telepathy: Able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. When synched with Cerebro. * elepathic Illusions: ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. * Telepathic Cloak: can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. * Mind Link: ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. * Telepathic Camouflage: ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). * Mind Blast: ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. * Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several people's minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. * Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. * Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. * Mental Amnesia: ability to cause loss of particular memories or total amnesia in another person or group of people. * Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds, so that he can prevent the free access to the conscious and subconscious mind of anyone. Abilities * Genius Intelligence: A natural genius, Xavier is a leading authority on genetics, mutation, and psionics. He possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. He is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing psionic powers. Xavier is also quite the masterful tactician and strategist, effectively evaluating situations and devising swift responses; he has, on numerous occasions, even fashioned long-term operations as complex as those of adversaries such as Sinister, Magneto, and Apocalypse. Relationships Family * Mother † * Mystique - Adopted Daughter turned Enemy turned Teammate Allies * Magneto - Best Friend turned Arch-Enemy turned Teammate * X-Men - Teammates ** Wolverine - Teammate & Friend ** Cyclops - Teammate, Recruiter & Friend ** Jean Grey - Teammate, Recruiter & Friend ** Storm - Teammate, Recruiter & Friend ** Beast - Teammate & Friend ** Rogue - Teammate, Friend & Temporary Enemy ** Iceman - Teammate, Friend & Temporary Enemy ** Colossus - Teammate & Friend ** Archangel - Teammate & Friend ** Nightcrawler - Teammate & Friend ** Jubilee - Teammate & Friend ** Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Teammate & Friend ** Mystique - Enemy turned Teammate & Friend ** Quicksilver - Teammate & Friend ** Scarlet Witch - Teammate & Friend ** Sunfire - Teammate & Friend ** Havok - Teammate & Friend ** Shadowcat - Teammate & Friend ** Polaris - Teammate & Friend * X-23 - Friend * Avengers ** Iron Man - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Captain America - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Thor - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Hulk - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Black Widow - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Hawkeye - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Black Panther - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Vision - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Falcon - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Quake - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Shuri - Teammate & Ally ** War Machine - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Red-She Hulk - Teammate & Ally ** A-Bomb - Teammate & Ally ** Ant-Man - Teammate & Ally * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Agent 13 * Deadpool - Enemy turned Situational Ally * Lady Sif - Teammate & Ally * Spider-Man - Teammate & Ally * Ghost Rider - Teammate & Ally * Loki - Enemy turned Ally Enemies * Brotherhood of Mutants - Enemies * Zzzax † - Attempted Killer ** Sentinels † - Enemies * Weapon X Program ** William Stryker † - Enemy ** Omega Red † - Enemy * Apocalypse † - Enemy ** Horsemen of Apocalypse *** Psylocke - Enemy * Krakoa - Enemy * Thanos † - Enemy & Attempted Killer ** The Rulers of the Universe *** Ultron *** Arcade *** Electro *** Yellow Jacket * Sauron † Enternal Links Category:The X-Men characters Category:The X-Men characters